


Draw Me Like One Of Your Stick Figures, Viktor

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: When Viktor catches Yuuri drawing, he wants to join in, but he soon finds that in the art department he is somewhat lacking. Luckily, Yuuri is there to reassure him.4/1/19-reformatted to be less obnoxious





	Draw Me Like One Of Your Stick Figures, Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little idea that a group of sleep starved individuals came up with way too early in the morning. Art by [hereera_hc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereera_hc/pseuds/hereera_hc). She's totally awesome for helping me with this!!!  
> Enjoy XD

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Viktor looked curiously over Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri’s cheeks tinged a little and he hastily covered up the notebook in front of him. “Nothing…”

“Are you drawing? Let me see!” Viktor looked like an excited puppy dog, almost bouncing at Yuuri’s side.

Yuuri sighed and lifted his hand, revealing his doodle as Viktor’s eyes widened. “I know it’s not very good, but I have a habit of sketching when I’m bored…” Yuuri blushed.

“Yuuuuuri! This is amazing! You’re so good!” Viktor grabbed the paper and looked at the beautiful sketch of his own face. It was uncannily accurate, like looking into a mirror, if that mirror had a love filter. The way sketch-Viktor’s eyes sparkled was beautiful. Viktor had never seen himself portrayed in such a way before. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri had talent like this… No, Viktor actually wasn’t surprised Yuuri had talent like that. Yuuri was a well of talent he didn’t think he possessed.

“It’s not done,” Yuuri’s blush darkened as he took the sheet carefully from between Viktor’s fingers.

“I’m so jealous, Yuuri. I wish I could draw like that,” Viktor sighed and settled next to Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes turned back to Viktor and he studied the blue eyed man for a few moments before he carefully ripped a page out of his notebook and held it out to Viktor. Viktor blinked at it and the grinned, taking the paper.

The two sat in silence for a while, both sketching away. Though Viktor seemed to finish much faster than Yuuri, so he settled for watching the brunette work instead. When Yuuri finally sat back again, an incredibly detailed, beautiful drawing of Viktor at in front of him. He glanced over at Viktor who was staring, wide eyed at Yuuri’s art.

“That’s amazing,” Viktor said quietly, the awe apparent in his voice.

Yuuri blushed again, but then he caught sight of Viktor’s paper and it was all he could do not to laugh. In front of Viktor sat a drawing of him and Viktor with a heart over their heads. To be honest, he could only tell it was them because Viktor had labeled his little stick figure people. Off to the side was a cloud with a face that was labeled Makkachin. It was so,  _ so bad _ but also, arguably the cutest thing that Yuuri had ever seen.

“You’re not impressed,” Viktor said, pouting.

“No, it’s cute,” Yuuri smiled.

“It’s not done!” VIktor said hastily, pulling his stick figures to himself. “I have to… To…. Add shading!” he exclaimed fiercely.

He started to scribble a little bit below the stick figure’s feet and Yuuri gently took the pen out of his hand. “I think it’s perfect, Viktor. Can I have it?”

Viktor blinked at him and then smiled slyly. “Only if I can have yours.”

  
Viktor blinked at him and then smiled slyly. “Only if I can have yours.”

Yuuri laughed softly. “Of course you can have mine.”

Viktor beamed as he and Yuuri traded papers.

Somehow it became tradition for Viktor to join Yuuri in his drawing time. As enthusiastic as Viktor was, no matter how hard he tried, his stick figures remained the same. No matter how much Yuuri assured him they were cute and sweet and that he liked them, Viktor began to get discouraged.

“Yuuri, why am I not getting any better?” Viktor pouted at Yuuri, some months after the first time they had drawn together.

Yuuri blinked at him over his glasses. “I don’t know, but I like your art as it is.”

Viktor’s pout deepened. “You have to say that because you love me.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn’t say anything as he stood and grabbed Viktor’s hand, leading him to the bedroom where he plopped down onto the bed and sprawled out seductively. Viktor swallowed roughly, looking at the display in front of him and moved to climb onto the bed with Yuuri, only to be stopped my a palm against his chest. Yuuri pushed him back and shook his head.

Leaning forward to whisper seductively in Viktor’s ear he said, “draw me like one of your stick figures, Viktor.”

If the way he had said it wasn’t so damn hot, Viktor would have laughed. As it was, he bit his lip and ran to get his paper and pencils, last minute grabbing a chair from the kitchen as well. Once he was settled he started drawing Yuuri just as he had asked. It was a little ridiculous, but somehow it made Viktor happy as Yuuri occasionally shifted around to be in several different seductive poses.

After a while, Yuuri got up from the bed and stood behind Viktor, his arms wrapping around the other. He studied the stick figure versions of himself Viktor hand drawn and smiled a little as he noticed Viktor had added hearts and sparkles and stars around him in almost every one.

“I love them,” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor sighed softly, snuggling into Yuuri’s embrace. “I suppose if you like them…”

Yuuri nodded. “You know I keep all of them, right?”

Viktor turned to him, his eyes wide. “You do?”

Yuuri hummed in response. “Mhm. Because I do love you and you made them. They’re so cute and they show how you see me. I love it.”

Viktor blinked up at him. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri reached out and pointed to the hearts. “That.”

Viktor smiled. “Fair enough.”

If Viktor’s first drawing appeared, framed on Yuuri’s bedside table a few days later, no one said anything about it. If Viktor melted a little when he saw it, he didn’t tell Yuuri. And if the little notes that Viktor already left Yuuri around the house started featuring stick figures, no one seemed to mind.


End file.
